


Coffee and Push-Ups

by NevaRYadL



Category: Doom (Video Games), Half-Life, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, Polyamory, Selectively Mute Doom Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: It's early morning with the boys
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Doom Slayer/John-117
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Doom Slayer/Gordon Freeman/John-117, mlm fluff, polyamory, mentioned food
> 
> Benrey voice: idk I'm just vibin man
> 
> Dee-> Doom Slayer, John and Gordon call him Dee/D for short

Gordon woke up hot, burning up really. And months ago, he would have panicked at the thought of waking up cooking like he was. Months ago. Nowadays, he just grumbled as he shifted, squirming in the heat wrapped around him like a cacoon before blearily opening his eyes to meet a wall of flesh, usually crammed into a tank top that he was sure was there just to get him. Or those bunny print PJs that just had him wondering how the hell he found them in that size. Regardless, the heat would always rouse him to full awakeness and grumbling with no real heat or anger about being squashed between two people that Gordon failed to describe other than 'legends' which was a pretty vague description and probably more flattering than it needed to be, but it just fit. Two men of legendary size.

 _I'm six foot two, and I'm the short one_ , Gordon grumbled as he got free from snuggle pile, gently nudging huge, muscular limbs out of the way so that he could carefully stretch a leg out over John and quietly make his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Carefully walking around the kitchen, mindful of the sleeping men in the other room, Gordon got out the coffee tin and his mug of choice for that morning, when he heard a little bell. Turning around, Gordon saw in the impressive cage in the adjacent living room, that Daisy was up and by her little bell. When she saw that she had Gordon's attention, she gave it another soft bump with her paw to make it ring again. How Dee trained his pet rabbit to ring the bell specifically when she wanted food, Gordon would never know. He just went into the fridge to get the small plastic container with part of her breakfast for the day in it. A selection of already chopped up fruits and veggies, all of which went into her bowl before Gordon closed the cage and let Daisy quietly eat her breakfast. He also added a square of hay from the box next to her cage because her supply looked low, before going and starting his coffee pot.

The coffee brewed away, making the kitchen smell nice and warm, and Gordon managed to pour himself out a cup and sat down at the table, before someone else finally stumbled out of the bedroom. Wearing a tank top that was not meant for the kind of girth that made up the man's wall of a chest and a pair of sleeping pants that hugged the thick and muscular legs too much, the infamous Doom Slayer stumbled out of the bedroom looking tired and still half asleep.

'Good morning' Gordon signed out.

'Good morning' Dee signed out sleepily.

Gordon delighted, as he had for what felt like such a long time now, that he could have conversations with someone in a world that hardly taught sign language, idly watching Dee going over to Daisy's cage and doing his morning starting ritual of quietly watching her eat her breakfast unhurriedly. It was almost cute to watch this near seven foot, ripped to absolute hell and back man just quietly and happily watching his pet rabbit eat her breakfast... ah, who was Gordon kidding, it was cute as hell.

Not long after, John finally stumbled out of the bedroom, probably cold and missing the body heat of all three of them. He came out scratching at his head, also stuffed into a tank top and sleeping pants, yawning long and loud as he stumbled over to the table and managed to get all six feet and ten inches of himself into a chair. Gordon sipped his coffee as John flopped on the table, blearily looking at a far wall as he tried to will himself awake. At one point, Daisy finished her breakfast and Dee brought her over and casually laid her on John's head.

"Good morning, Daisy," John deadpanned.

Dee and Gordon chuckled softly as Dee picked her up again, cradling her in an arm that was probably the same mass as Gordon's torso as he went hunting through the fridge for breakfast for the humans. While he did that, Gordon put down his coffee and lightly tapped the table by John's head, when John turned his head to look up, Gordon signed out:

'Are you okay?'

"Headaches again. I took my meds, they'll kick in soon."

Humming, Gordon reached over and rubbed the base of John's skull, getting a pleased hum out of the giant of a man and a closing of his tired eyes. Like a cat... or more like a mountain lion given his stature. One that needed to start remembering his medication before bed so that he did not wake up with headaches, but one that Gordon kept rubbing the base of his skull to help ease some of the pain away as Dee started coming around with parts of breakfast as he finished them.

Breakfast was quiet like it usually was. Eating, feeding Daisy bits of fruit as she sat on the table and just chilled and washed her face, Dee and John talking about training for the day, Gordon offering his two bits. When the food was done, Gordon got the dishes all gathered up and started washing them in the sink as the two legend sized men went out into the living room to start stretching and warming up for the morning training. Or, as Gordon liked to think of it, the main reason he bothered getting up so early in the morning, finishing up the dishes quickly and refilling his coffee before getting comfy on the couch and watching with delight as John and Dee moved into position to start doing push-ups. Then it was just him (and Daisy because she was apparently in a cuddly mood) and watching John and Dee do pushups and get their morning sweat started.

"Come on, Dee," John teased lightly when he started to pull ahead in the sheer number of pushups. Gordon was no athlete, but he had an inkling that the two quickly bypassed anything by 'human' standards within fifteen minutes and quickly worked their way towards higher and higher numbers. Dee just grunted and kept up his steady pace.

Ah, mornings were wonderful things, Gordon thought to himself as he sipped his coffee and watched his boyfriends be the wonderful muscle bound jocks that they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Doom Slayer/John-117/Gordon Freeman
> 
> Based off a prompt 'Person a is singing 'you are my sunshine'

John was singing.

He, plainly, was not very good. His voice, while pleasant while just speaking, was rather tone flat and could not quite get that delightful rumble that he had with his speaking voice. While one would not say that he was outright bad, one could easily admit that he was not very good either. But of course, neither Dee nor Gordon would ever say a word about that because, regardless, they still loved to hear John sing quietly as he went about breaking down his gun for maintenance, lovingly taking apart each piece to clean and inspect it. There was also well practiced movements and speed in it, but it was obviously that he cared for the weapons that he used in battle.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Gordon was reading a science paper that someone had published about the biology of demons that Dee fought. Gordon was interested to see if they were anything like the creatures that he had fought before or the papers of the alien races that John fought before. It was fascinating to read, even if most biology went over his head. Still, it was always good to broaden your horizons and always good to read new things, and he understood enough of the paper to be fascinated by what he was reading.

Or he was... until John started singing. Then well... John was singing.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey."

Gordon looked up from the paper to John's broad and muscular back at his desk to the far wall. Out of the way, just like John liked when he was cleaning and fixing his guns, and also he was aware of his size and how easily he could be in the way without meaning it. Not that he could ever really bother Gordon or Dee, but John liked his space when he needed it and Gordon and Dee liked making sure he had it.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

Gordon put the paper away, standing up and walking over to John. Carefully, he brushed his fingers along one massive, muscular shoulder to alert him to his presence, John sitting up proper and looking over his shoulder at him. The big soldier gave him a smile, Gordon leaning down and kissed his softly buzzed head, before signing 'refill?' and pointing at his mug.

"Only if you're getting up," John smiled.

Gordon nodded, gave the big man a smile back, gave him another kiss before taking up his coffee mug and walking out to the kitchen with it and his own.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
